Archer City, Texas
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1351239 |website = |footnotes = }} ' Archer City' is a city in Archer County, Texas, United States. The city lies at the junction of State Highway 79 and State Highway 25. It is the county seat. It is located 25 miles south of Wichita Falls, Texas and is part of the Wichita Falls Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 1,834 at the 2010 census. The city is named for Branch Tanner Archer, a commissioner for the Republic of Texas. Branch T. Archer (1790-1856) - at the Lone Star JunctionBranch Tanner Archer - at the Naval Historical Center Twelve miles west-northwest of the city lies a 1.5-mile antenna, the Lake Kickapoo Field Station, operated by the 20th Space Control Squadron, and part of the Air Force Space Surveillance System, used for observing objects passing over the United States. It is the primary anchor transmitter for the Space Command southern "fence" (or "Space Fence") network for monitoring the space defense system. It extends east-to-west across America at about the 33rd parallel north. The antenna has no public access and restricted entry.US Naval Space Command Space Surveillance System - at the Federation of American ScientistsEyeballing the Lake Kickapoo Space Surveillance Station - at Trust Us Geography Archer City is located at (33.594036, -98.626499). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it is water. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 1,834 people, 758 households, and 506 families residing in the city. The population density was 837.3 people per square mile (322.9/km2). There were 869 housing units at an average density of 393.7 per square mile (151.8/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 97.56% White, 0.70% Native American, 0.81% from other races, and 0.92% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.33% of the population. There were 758 households out of which 33.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.2% were married couples living together, 8.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.2% were non-families. 30.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.38 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 25.6% under the age of 18, 7.5% from 18 to 24, 25.9% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 18.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 88.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 83.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,886, and the median income for a family was $36,563. Males had a median income of $29,524 versus $18,977 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,140. About 11.3% of families and 13.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.8% of those under age 18 and 17.9% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure As of 2014, 18 year old Kelvin Green is the Mayor. "From Grade School to Government" (Archive). KAUZ News Channel 6. May 16, 2014. Retrieved on May 18, 2014. Education Archer City is served by the Archer City Independent School District. There is one school campus at Archer City consisting of Archer City High School (Grades 7-12) and Archer City Elementary School (Grades K-6). Notable people *Thadd Harrison Blanton - American Air Force Officer. Participant in the Doolittle Raid on Japan during World War II, serving as co-pilot on crew 12, was born in Archer City in February 25, 1919 and died in Florida in 1961 as a Lt. Colonel, Air Force, retired. Interred in Gainesville, Texas. *Angela Kinsey - American actress who portrays Angela in the comedy series The Office. *Larry McMurtry - American author. Archer City and its Royal Theater are the basis for McMurtry's fictional towns of "Thalia" and "Anarene" in his novels, including The Last Picture Show. The films The Last Picture Show (1971) and its sequel Texasville (1990) were filmed in Archer City.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0067328/locations Filming locations for The Last Picture Show] - at IMDb[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103069/locations Filming locations for Texasville] - at IMDb *Graham B. Purcell, Jr. - U.S. representative from Texas' 13th congressional district from 1962 to 1973, was born in Archer City in 1919. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by really hot, with humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Archer City has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Archer City, Texas References External links * Archer City * Archer City Independent School District Official Website * Category:Cities in Archer County, Texas Category:Cities in Texas Category:County seats in Texas Category:Wichita Falls metropolitan area